39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Awesome X!
PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH 4 TILDES!!! (~). IT MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO RESPOND TO YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!!!!! looks good it looks good but i think u should protect the page against new/unregistered users in order to prevent vandalism. I mean it is tied to the frnt page. Now im going to ask bchwood how to get the and out from underneath the generator.kangaroopowahTalk 17:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the polls. A friend is about to come in. find his link to his profile on my talk page. Please show him around. P.S wait a minute. His username is Spike3457. Wiseamy0818 23:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sign up the sign up thing is messed up 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles i thimk that we shouuld have a featured article nom panel w/ 6 people and call it the council of six. From all the articles the best one will be put on the front page and the front page article will change eery week. We should also have a list that directs to a category showing all featured articles.kangaroopowahTalk 23:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) So what we shud do is create a page for it and link it to the main page on news. Then we shud make a froum or something for the nominations, yeah lets make a forum. Then the panel will review the articles and all and approve and reject it. An we'll look at old articles once a month to decide whether to strip FA status from the article. And you need 4 or 3 noms to promote to FA class. Then we need to make a criteria. Tell me if you want to add to this. Oh and btw we should name one of our forums the Cahill Web.kangaroopowahTalk 01:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) no but the thing is i think if we do the FA thing then we shudn't make it only admins that r on the council of six. Like a bunch of the Pirates of the caribean nominators rnt admins and a bunch of the wookipedia nominators arent admins. But ya we'll put this on hold.kangaroopowahTalk 02:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Actualy i think that we should start this pretty soon because the medusa plot had been there for a long time. You cant make special ppages so we'll have to make a forum. You can learn how to by searching forum, broadnening the search to everything ,and clicking on a help forum. Then it'll link you to a site that teaches you how to make them. We should put a link to a page where we have criteria, requests to become part of the council and nominations for featured articles.Tell me what you think.kangaroopowahTalk 23:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i personally think the council of six should be invite only. Right now im using the forum page to learn how to make forums work real goodkangaroopowahTalk 04:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I learned how to make forums!!!!kangaroopowahTalk 01:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) TRY I know. I'll try again. Time: 7:12 New user: Spike3457 Wiseamy0818 12:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It says we are unable to register you at this time. I will try on a different wiki. I won't be there for long 12:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) TRY i tried at cars 2 wiki. still did not work. Lets see if that account is activeWiseamy0818 12:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) FIX IT!!! sign up thing is jammed up. fix it.Wiseamy0818 14:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) URGENT! Hey The Awesome X. We found a sailboat with what looked like there had dead body(s). Does this have to do with Cahills or Vespers. Thanks, Wiseamy0818 17:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for appreciating my art. I use the software GIMP 2.0. to create these pictures. NR39 - Pnrapisora 02:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for doing what I asked you to do. I just checked your CSS posts. They are AWESOME! You really ''should do more. I got my username from my real name. N and R are two of my initials. Thanks again! NR39 - Pnrapisora 01:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) so.. what did you think about my ideas((under featured articles). Ok so ill rename the forum ive been working on later but check it out in about two minutes. I'm nearly done with it.kangaroopowahTalk 01:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) cahill web i created a forum called cahill web. Could you please put a section on the main page called "Need Help" go to the cahill web froums with a link to the forum.kangaroopowahTalk 02:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Cahill Network Are you the admin of Cahill Network? If not, do you know the administrators of Cahill Network on Youtube? Thanks. :-) NR39 - Pnrapisora 10:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can be admins on YouTube channels? Then, can I be an admin on Cahill Network? 21:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What? What's a ''siggie? NR39 - Pnrapisora 15:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) main page so i fixed the quote thing on the main page. And I think our poll should be the next featured user an underneath the poll it says: the featured user is "..." and says read more.kangaroopowahTalk 02:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and im number four on the wiki. Ahead of rslrb and chrocky i think :DkangaroopowahTalk 02:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I think we should also update cmmunity messages, you know like u see it when u click on wiki activity,kangaroopowahTalk 02:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) uhhh the poll u put on the main page wuz for last monthss feautred user...kangaroopowahTalk 02:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ya the one next to random page. And not the todo list its just that vespers rising came out 2 months ago.kangaroopowahTalk 02:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) not trying to crtiticize well none of the users for the poll are active...:-/kangaroopowahTalk 03:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) thanx :DkangaroopowahTalk 03:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) pics are fine. renamed the the marco polo heist. just 300 more edits till admin. :D. Then ill send a request to you, happyqua and swordcross(if sw's comp is ok)kangaroopowahTalk 03:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi The Awesome X, How do you customize your signature Thanks--Nilem12 22:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Siggie... I'm not going to make my own siggie yet. I'm still doing some other stuff for my researches. And, that image, the Research Videos image, I was going to use it in my profile. I just forgot to put it there. Thanks for reminding! :-) I was going to do some research videos for Cahill Network since they said that the 39 Clues fans could also 'join' their channel and put some videos ( see their channel - youtube.com/user/CahillNetwork ). And that was the reason why I was asking who were the Cahill Network administrators. :-) Thanks. NR39 - Pnrapisora 04:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) im' seeing your logo and it looks great! Bchwood 00:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Put in your agent card. going to 39 clues web council of six i think we should put it into practice. Can you give invites to RLSRB, and maybe Owlish and Chrocky (an invite from you will have more credibility). You can choose the last person. Changing Forum name to Forum:Council of SixkangaroopowahTalk 03:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) HEY! HAvent checked in for over a 3 months! Anyways, I DONT CARE IF I GET KICKED OUTTA THIS WIKI! It's dumb anyways Quits The one starting with HEY! was written by me! Breakingband25!Breakingband25 15:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) council of six accept or deny noms for featured articles and also overturn an admin's descsion if neededkangaroopowahTalk 16:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) check out my user page title says itkangaroopowahTalk 22:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) what font is it? its me but from an outside comp Editing User Profile Hey The Awesome X. How do you put The This User has read The Maze Of Bones and stuff like that. I was looking at a users talk page when i saw how to do the This User Is A Lucian stuff. '''Thanks.Wiseamy0818 22:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks I just took a screenshot of my computer and edited it on Paint Fiske Cahill 03:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) LOLness New Template This can be used by you, happyqua, and swordcross. .....:P kangaroopowahTalk 03:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I found out where AventureWriter28 is. Wiseamy0818 14:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) spotlight I'm going to request a spotlight with a link to your user page. Is that fine.kangaroopowahTalk 18:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Because they need an admin to request or a link to the userpage of an admin of the wiki, i'm linking your userpage to the spotlight request.kangaroopowahTalk 18:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You might get a message if something is neede to be fixed but probably not. I'm getting 60 day edit in 5 days. They need an admin because admins are in charge of the site. Going to request one right now.kangaroopowahTalk 18:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Council of Six is the forum for discussing everything.kangaroopowahTalk 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) main page on the main page at the very end there's a bunch of poll. I think its making the font smalled and since they're useless anyways can you delete them.kangaroopowahTalk 02:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 891 edits :DkangaroopowahTalk 04:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw it on the map tab and click my profile the one with the agent ranks and stuff Fiske Cahill 11:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Somebody VANDILISED AVENTURE WRITER 28S TALK PAGE.oh by the way could you put in my agent card for me. the code is on my profile. see you Wiseamy0818 23:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) So I have a bot for the wiki so can you get a bunch of the admins and make sure that it works properly. ThankskangaroopowahTalk 00:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Btw its name is user:Themicrovableburrito :D kangaroopowahTalk 00:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) admin I have 930 iswh edits now so can I be an admin. Also where have you been.kangaroopowahTalk 14:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Kangy Hey, I went ahead and made Kangaroopower an admin, because since Amirite and AW28 left, the only active admins are me, you, and Happyaqua. Hop that's OK. Also, I saw that last comment undert the first header on your profile page. -high-fives X over the Internet- [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----''']] 03:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi The Amesome X Can you Delete Cahill timeline.